Need you now and forever
by redbirdsflying
Summary: Puck loves Rachel. Rachel's with Finn totally unaware of Pucks feelings. What happens when Puck goes to Rachel and the past is brought up? PUCKLEBERRY! FINCHEL a little... FUTURE FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**HERES MY NEW STORYYY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT :D:D**

**I don't own anyone! :( ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Need you now and forever<p>

Puck & Rachel B.

_Flashback, 3 years ago. _

"**It's a quarter after one **

**I'm all alone **

**And I need you now **

**And I said I wouldn't call **

**But I'm a little drunk **

**And I need you now," **_Puck sang, while playing his guitar. Then he joined me in the last bit. _

"And I don't know how

I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now

Oh baby, I need you now"

We sang together in harmony, and I glanced at him for a split second and in that second I forgot the real reason why I was singing the song. But when I glanced back to see Finn's reaction, I remembered.

**NOW**

It was 1 o'clock in the morning and Finn and I were snuggling together, after making up because of our fight. He had met up with Quinn, and kept the whole thing a secret. I don't really mind if he meets with Quinn, she's happily married to Jeff (the warbler) and I knew she would never stray from him. But Finn keeping it a secret irritated me. We told each other everything, or at least I did. I told Finn this and he said that it was nothing and a huge fight broke out.

"I hate it when we fight." I mumbled into his lap.

"HM?" he asked, eyes glued to the football team. I sighed, Finn was still very much into football even after his school days. He now worked at a new car shop that Burt Hummel opened up in New York so that Finn and I could stay together. I wasn't about to lose my Broadway dream and luckily I hadn't. Kurt and Blaine were also with me so I was pretty sure Burt opened it so that Finn could keep an eye on Kurt. Lately, we'd been auditioning for a lot of musicals and finally landing a few support case rolls in the musical, "A moment". It was an up and coming musical. It was new to Broadway so we were all very excited. At about quarter past 1, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Would you get that sweetie?" Finn asked, still looking at the TV. I got up and as I was heading to the door, I glanced at Finn. He had made no movement to get up, just sitting there.

"If it's Kurt and Blaine you'll have to turn off the TV." I said.

"Better not be them then." He replied. I sighed and opened the door. In the pouring rain stood a figure I hadn't seen in three years.

"NOAH?" I said, in shock.

He had his guitar and a distance look in his eyes and he wobbly sang,

"It's a quarter after one

I'm all alone

And I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call

But I'm a little drunk

And I need you now," he vaguely strummed his guitar. He stumbled forward and I caught him.

"S-sorry." He mumbled.

"Who is it?" Finn yelled from the other room.

"Oh it's ju-" Then Puck put his finger over my mouth, shook his head and ran down the porch and into the dark.

"WHO?" Finn screamed, over the TV.

"No one." I said returning.

"What took you?" he asked, not really interested. I didn't bother replying to the question.

"I'm going to bed." I said, glancing at him. He nodded, still not looking up from the TV. I felt a little sad as I left the room. I walked into the bed room and crawled under the covers. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and quickly texted Kurt.

**Just got an interesting visit from Noah. Know anything? – R **

**Thank you for waking me up. Anyways, to answer your question, no. I know nothing. I didn't even know he was in town. I'm surprised that Quinn didn't mention it when I was having coffee with her yesterday. – K **

I read the text and then texted Quinn.

**Did you know that Noah's here? – R **

**No. Though, I wouldn't be too surprised Rach, Shelby's moved here with Beth. – Q**

**I got a surprise visit. Keep it on the DL because I know Finn get's mad whenever someone brings up Noah's name. Any idea why? – R **

**Nope. None. Ask Kurt, he'd have more of an idea then me. – Q **

**WHY DO FINN AND NOAH HATE EACH OTHER? – R **

**How the hell would I know? Finn doesn't tell me squat. Always, like a normal person, I am going to bed. – K **

**Night. – R **

**Night. - K **

I put the phone away and shut off the lights. The last thing I saw in my head before I fell asleep with Noah's face. This time with an expression I've seen many a time, but never put a name to it. Longing.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? LOL. PLEASE REVIEW! Hearts! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**i only own the story plot! nothing moree! :( **

**ENJOYYYYY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Need you know and forever<strong>

Chapter 2

**Puck**

_Flashback; graduation _

"WE'RE DONE!" Everyone was screaming and throwing their hats up and what not. I spotted Rachel and headed towards her when I saw her running in my direction. I grinned. But then Finn bumped right into me, knocking me slightly and ran towards her. She literally jumped into his arms and they shared a passionate kiss. My grin faded as I turned away and started walking towards the parking lot.

"Hey." I heard a soft voice behind me say. I turned around and saw Quinn there. She'd obviously seen what happened because there was sadness in her eyes.

"Nice pink hair." I replied.

"Look, I know you're upset about the whole Fichel—"

"Don't say FINCHEL. They'll never be a _real_ couple. Just like how we were never a real couple." I snared. She took a step back and rephrased her sentence.

"I know you're upset. And I know it isn't easy moving on. But, she's happy. So for now, let it be. You know Finns going to do something stupid and screw up the whole relationship. Be patient."

"I don't want to be patient."

"What are your plans for the summer?"

"I'm going to see Beth and then I'm out of here. Going somewhere far, far away." I half turned and then I said, "Don't tell anyone." I saw her nod her head and then she replied,

"Rachel's going to New York, and so is Finn. I'll be there too with Jeff and so will Kurt and Blaine, if you want, we can keep you updated so you know when to swoop in and become the thing she needs most." Quinn whispered softly. I took out a piece of paper with my new number and handed it to her.

"Make sure Klaine doesn't mutter a word to anyone." I said, and then I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Even though you were slightly biotchy, and I kind of hated you for giving away my child, you were always someone people could count on."

"You know I regret giving her up." She said, she smiled and continued, "But I never regretted the fact that you were her father. You're more of a man then Finn would ever be." She turned and started walking towards Santana and Brittany. Everyone where filling up with pride that Brittany actually graduated. She and Mike had gotten a scholarship to Julliard Dance Academy, and where Brittany and Mike were, Santana and Tina followed closely behind.

I opened my car door and turned on the car. I started backing out, when Finn glanced my way. He had a look of regret in his eyes, but then he protectively put his arm around Rachel, who turned and waved at me. I waved back and then I gunned the engine till I got to Shelby's.

_Now. _

Quinn had told me that Rachel and Finn had gotten into a big fight. I was surprised that two years after high school they were still together. Everyone thought they'd break up. I guess Finn was doing something right in his life for once, and this time it wasn't working in my favor. When I got to the porch and Rachel opened it, I was slightly/very drunk. I couldn't help it. I was seeing the love of my life after TWO whole years. Even in her pj's she looked amazing. I started singing from the choruses where I sang when we preformed it in front of those lazy bum football players. I thought, maybe, just maybe, if I play it, she'll realize that I love her. I thought she was alone, but when I heard Finn's voice, I knew if I didn't get out of there, I'd be screwed for life. I ran down into the darkness, hoping and praying that Rachel didn't tell Finn. I waited in the bush for a few minutes to see if Finn would come running out after me. I didn't hear anyone and didn't hear loud voices so Rachel must not of told him. I started walking wobbly down the road when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I slurred.

"YOU'RE HERE?" I heard Quinn and Kurt yell at the other end of the phone. They had kept their word and not told anyone, except I allowed them to tell Jeff and Blaine.

"Yesssssssssss… is that a problem?" I said.

"And you're drunk. Go sit on the nearest park bench and I'll come pick you up." Quinn ordered. She had a very good authority tone, so I found one and sat.

"Happy?" I said.

"Very." Kurt said, sarcastically, "So you actually went to her house and started singing?"

"Yes! Romantic, eh?" I said, hoping to get a GOOD JOB or something.

"No. It'll get you kill." Kurt said, Quinn hung up the phone so that she could drive. She arrived within minutes. Jeff of course was sitting in the front seat with her, cradling her hand.

"Need help?" he offered as I stumbled my way. I snapped the phone shut and nodded my head no. Once I got in, I rested my head against the glass and started drifting into a sleep.

**Rachel**

That night, I couldn't sleep. When Finn came to bed, I was wide-awake and dying to ask him the question, but I knew I couldn't. When Finn tired it was not good to ask him questions he didn't want to answer. He got into bed and I wrapped my arms around him. After a few minutes he shrugged them off, saying,

"I need to sleep. Can't cuddle tonight." Then he turned over and started snoring. I silently snuck out of bed, grabbing my phone and I headed into the guest room. I dialed Noah's number and put the phone to my ear.

_The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please try again later. _

I looked at the phone, miserably. I knew Noah would tell me anything and everything I needed to know. This couldn't wait till morning but unfortunately it had too.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was kind of boring... i'll have a new chapter ready for tomorrow or so ! <strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HIII! I own nothing except for the story plot! **

**ENJOYYYYYY :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

* * *

><p>Need you know and forever<p>

**Chapter 3**

**Rachel**

When I got to work this morning, I noticed that Kurt was avoiding me. By lunch time, I got so frustrated on trying to figure out why, that I stopped him in the cafeteria before he sat down with Blaine. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a corner.

"What's going on?" He asked, eyes wide and innocent.

"Why are you avoiding me? I know you are so don't lie Kurt." I said, in my authority tone.

"I am not avoiding you, Rachel. You must be imaging things." He replied.

'Fine.' I thought, 'Maybe I am. I am still obsessing over Finn and Puck's past.'

"What happened between Finn and Puck?" I asked him again.

"I don't know Rachel. I really don't. I wish I did but Finn refused to tell me. No one knew that Puck was going to take off right after graduation. We all thought he'd be there at the party. Whatever happened was big." He replied. His phone went off and he declined the call.

"Who is it?" I asked, curious. We had no secrets.

"No one." He said.

"Well someone had to call. Whatever." I said, pretending to be uninterested. I looked at him and said, "I'll ask Finn tonight and find out." I hugged him and quickly stole his phone out of his pocket. He didn't notice and I walked away. I went into the girls bathroom, into a stall and unlocked it. It wasn't hard to guess his password, _Klaine. _Once I got in, I saw who Kurt declined. **Puck**.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

Quinn had taken the day off of work to help me plan how I was going to get Rachel. She told me everything that had happened and why she thought that this fight would end the relationship. Apparently, Rachel had told Quinn that Finn never really listens to her, or shows that much emotion around her. When Quinn asked why she stays with him, Rachel replied saying that she likes how she gets butterflies and feels happy around him. When Quinn nonchalantly asked about how she feels with me, Rachel avoided the question.

"SCORE!" I said when Quinn said that.

"I know. So you're lucky. We have to work on a plan." She said. We started working on a perfect date where I'd leave little letters and rose petals every day in her mailbox. They'd talk about everything she loves and I wouldn't sign my name. On the last day, I'd leave a trail of letter, which would lead her to a romantic field with a table set for two. All her favourite foods and her favourite colour scheme. It was perfect. At around 2 o'clock my phone buzzed with an unknown name. I shrugged at Quinn and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Noah? Is that you?" My eyes widen and I mouthed to Quinn _'RACHEL'_. She held out her hand indicating to pass the phone to her but I refused, getting up and moving to a different room.

"Yes Rachel?" I replied, "How may I help you today?"

"Where are you? Can I meet you somewhere?" she asked, impatiently.

"Well, I'm doing fine thank you very much. How are you? … Where do you want to meet?" I asked.

"How about the coffee shop on Fifth Avenue? It's called, 'Shoppers delight.'"

"Sure. I'll meet you there in an hour."

"Great. See you. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and Quinn walked into the room, "So you're going to see her, huh?"

"Yup."

"You couldn't stay away." She smiled.

"Do you know how hard I've tried? Oh, how many times I wished I could've come and picked her up and driven away. Imagine like you and Jeff weren't together."

"I know. I'd die without him. I admire your self-control. I wouldn't be able to do it."

"When I was on her porch, hardest minutes of my life. I so wanted to run and pick her up and kiss her. When I heard Finn's voice, I died. I swear, I could of crumbled on the ground and died."

Quinn gave me a hug and said, "We should get you ready." I smiled,

"Please."

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

Kurt had been lying to me. He knew where Noah had been all this time and he had his number. I wanted to desperately accuse him of knowing what happened between Finn and Noah but I knew, somehow, I knew that he was telling the truth. I slipped his phone into his bag at the back of rehearsal and asked the director if I could take the rest of the afternoon off, claiming that I was having cramps. He agreed. I walked towards my car, got in and started driving to the coffee shop. I was 15 minutes early so I sat down with a muffin since my lunch hadn't been too great. I saw Noah come in and I waved to him. He waved back but went to the counter instead. I was keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't bolt or something. When he returned to the table, he had two coffees.

"One mocha with extra mocha powder and a hint of chocolate, vanilla and cinnamon." He said, pushing the coffee towards me.

"You remembered." I said, in awe.

"Of course I remembered." He said, smiling, "Who couldn't."

"Finn…" I muttered, he raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"SO, is the big Broadway star on Broadway?" he asked.

"Not yet. I have a big role in this new musical." I said, giggling.

"I can't wait to see it, I'm sure it'll be amazing. You are amazing on stage." I started giggling and he laughed.

"What the HELL!" I heard someone yelled. I turned around and saw Finn coming towards us angrily. Puck stood and I stood up in front of him.

"FINN!" I said, "Stop!"

He pushed me out of the way and lunged at Noah. I quickly stepped between and Finn hit my face instead.

"Rachel!" He didn't move or apologize. I took a step towards him and pushed him away. I got knocked a few feet but I ran back in between Noah and Finn before Finn could do more damage. Noah didn't try to defend himself, he just stared at Finn.

"Move Finn. I'm talking to Noah. Leave us."

"NO! NO! Get away from him. Get away." He growled, he grabbed my arm and twisted it, I didn't move and Finn pressed harder and harder. I glanced at my arm and I could see a bruise forming.

"FINN! STOP! You're hurting her!" Noah yelled at him and grabbed my arm. When he touched it a felt sparks and he ripped Finn's hands off of me.

"Don't you dare touch her." Noah said, pushing Finn away from me, "You don't deserve too." I looked into his eyes and I saw anger and hurt.

"Well she's **my** girlfriend." He said, through a punch at Noah. He blocked it and threw Finn to the ground.

"You don't deserve her and you never will." Noah growled in his ear and then walked away. Finn was holding his face. Noah walked over to me, his face soft and eyes gentle.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to talk. I'll see you around." He said as he walked away.

"Wait!" I ran after him. I heard Finn screaming my name but I ignored it.

"NOAH!" I screamed outside, I couldn't see him and it started to rain. Something inside me was bubbling and before I knew it, I said, "NOAH WAIT! I lost you once! I'm not going to do it again!" Then I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull me into a corner of the street.

"Rachel." Noah whispered into my ear and spun me around, "You always said that kissing in the rain is the most romantic thing ever… well…" then he kissed me. It was amazing. I felt energy running through me and sparks flying all over. I didn't want to pull apart. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. He pulled slightly apart and then he kissed me again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it! i'll write more tomorrow :) PLEASE <strong>

**REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS LIKE HOW PUCK LOVES RACHEL :D :D :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own: The story plot **

**I don't own: Glee :( **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Rachel**

The next morning, I woke up and I was in a different house. I looked around and I felt Noah's arm wrapped around me. I smiled and slowly recalled last night. We were talking and Noah told me everything, how he left after graduation, how Quinn and Kurt were updating him and when to come. He didn't tell me about the thing that happened between him and Finn. I didn't press him for answers. Suddenly the door bell rang so I ran downstairs to open it. There stood Kurt and Quinn.

"Fancy seeing you here." Quinn said, smiling as she entered the house. She walked up the stairs. Kurt walked in and sat on the couch. He took out a notepad and looked at me.

"We have a list of things to do. So, let's go!" He jumped up and grabbed my arm.

"I need clothes?" I said, looking down at my pj's.

"I took care of that."

"Where's Quinn?" I asked.

"Upstairs helping Puck get ready and stuff."

"Oh." I said.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen between them. They are very good friends." He took my hand and let me out the door. He opened the back door of the car and handed me a bag.

"Clothes. Change. Now." He got into the drivers side and started driving. I got into the car and started changing into jeans and a blue v-neck. I grabbed the pair of heels and looked at Kurt. He shrugged and said,

"There are converse underneath the seat. I though these would look killer but if you want to save them for tonight…" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the pair of socks and converse. These were much easier to shop in. I love those heels but.

"What am I going to do about Finn? I mean, does he know we're over? I don't want anything to happen. He seemed so angry when I was with Noah. I just don't want anything to happen that could hurt either of them."

"Don't worry. Quinn and I went over to his house and got all your stuff. It's in the trunk and we also told Finn that it's over. He yelled at us but we made it clear. If he does anything, I swear, he'll be in such big trouble."

"Thank you Kurt. Thank you so much." I said, "Noah told me about everything that you and Quinn did. Keeping him up to date with my relationship and everything."

"You two deserve to be together and Quinn and I didn't want to have to tell you. We wanted you two to find each other. But, Puck stepped in and has his own plan. With turned out pretty darn well." He smiled.

I smiled and looked out the window.

"How did you even know what Noah liked me?" I asked.

"It was so obviously. Everyone except for you and Finn picked it up. Only Quinn and I decided to confront him about it. We were right so we kept it a secret. I thought that after high school you would get over Finn. I mean, he was always choosing between you and Quinn. No offense, but you were usually the second choice. When Quinn finally moved on to Jeff and found her soul mate, Finn got bored and just stayed with you. That's my theory. Sorry. I know. It mean but… you have to admit it. Only Puck really listens to you. The whole New York date? Puck's idea! Did you think that Finn wrote that song? No, it was Puck."

"I feel so foolish. I mean, your right. Finn was always picking between Quinn and me. I always felt like the second choice but, there are some moments with Finn where I feel the love and passion." I paused, "But mostly, it's all coming from me. I thought we could last…"

"No need to feel foolish. You got Puck now. Remember the football game where we had the football players in Glee? And you and Puck sang that song? If we could go back to that moment, and you would see how he looks at you, you'd totally see it. That's how I figured it out."

"Need you now. He came to my porch that day, remember? When I texted you about the surprise visit? He sung a verse of that song. I couldn't believe he remembered."

"He'd always be humming it. Well. Now you two are together. If you really look, you'll see something in him that you've never seen before."

"He's different around me. I noticed yesterday when we were talking. I mean, people never say that they _talk _to Noah. They always say that they made out with him or something. He didn't try anything."

"See? You're different."

"I can't believe I missed it." I shock my head.

"Stop worrying and let's go shopping." He said, leading me out of the car. I laughed and followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

"WAKE UP!" I heard Quinn yelling at me, "You need to be ready for your perfect date with RACHEL." At the sound of her name, I flew up out of bed and ran to the washroom to take a shower.

"Dear god." I heard Quinn mutter.

I let the warm water pour over me as grinned like an idiot. Rachel was going to be mine tonight. All mine. Nothing could ruin it. Nothing. I can't wait! She's the only girl for me and nothing, nothing will change my mind.

After a bit. Quinn knocked on the door, "Get out." She ordered. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. She looked at me and sighed.

"Wouldn't Jeff be mad if he knew that you were helping me?" I jokingly asked.

"He doesn't care. In fact, he likes that I've taken a hobby."

"I'm your hobby?"

"Yes."

"What about Lucy? How's she doing?"

"Lucy's well. You would know if you ever bothered to visit your goddaughter. Klaine is amazing at taking care of her."

"I'll see her soon. Have you seen Beth lately?"

"Yes. She's doing well too. God, she's grown up so much." Quinn sat on the bed and sighed. She looked a little pink and was smiling.

"Are you and Jeff trying to have another kid?" I asked.

"Possibly. Why?"

"Because your pink. I think its working."

"Oh shut up." She jokingly threw a pillow at me and then walked to my closet.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

**Puck**

Everything was perfect. It was too cold to eat outside, so Quinn set everything up on the inside table. There were stars all over the place and it was decorated in pink. Usually I'd hate all this crap but for Rachel, she could have as much pink and stars that she wanted. I was dressed in a white suit with a white tie that had gold stars on it. I had made her favourite meal, Spaghetti and vegan meatballs. I had the perfect dessert order of Chocolate Moose. This was going to be perfect.

At 6 o'clock sharp, I opened the door to see Kurt standing there.

"Ready to see your princess?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

"Am I ever." I said, straightening the tie. He stepped out of the way and Rachel was wearing a light blue dress and had a golden tiara on top of her head.

"Oh my god." I couldn't stop staring at her. She was perfect. More than. "Um-a-okay." I stuttered. Quinn came up from behind me, smiling and said,

"He's trying to say come in." Then she stepped out the door, "Don't let go of this one Rachel." Then both she and Kurt disappeared.

"Come in." I finally managed to say. She giggled and stepped into the house, following me to the table. I pulled out her chair and she sat down. I had gotten wine glasses and poured ginger ale into them. Rachel wasn't much of a drinker since high school and the whole… episode. She looked at the glass quizzically.

"Ginger ale. I remember that you don't really drink anymore…" I said, biting my lip.

"You remembered?" she said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry." I said, "I have vegan meatballs and spaghetti and chocolate moose. I remembered, when we dated for like, two days, you told me that."

"How did you?"

"I guess I was always scared to admit it, but you were the only girl for me."

"Noah…" She said, unable to say anything else. I took her hands and we stood up. I put my arms around her waist and we rocked back and forth, swaying to no music. She kept her head tucked into my chest and it felt so right. She looked at me and I slowly lowered my head and kissed her.

The kiss. It was like nothing I'd ever experience before. I felt like a million lightening bolts were shooting across me and I saw fireworks in my mind. I didn't want to move until we heard the doorbell. We slowly made our way to the door, not taking our eyes off each other. I opened it and there was Finn.

"Step away from my _girlfriend_." He growled and then it went black.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOO! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it :) i'll update soon! :) PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEWSSS! :D 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own: Lucy (Quinns daughter) + the story plot**

**I don't own: Glee :(**

**ENJOY! I hope it was worth the wait :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Rachel**

After Noah hit the ground with the impact and didn't rise up, Finn turned to me and grabbed my arm, yanking me.

"_We're_ going _home_."

"This is my _home_." I said, digging my heels into the ground.

"He took off with out you once Rachel, he'll do it again in a heartbeat." He said, remembering graduation.

"No, he won't." I heard a voice behind him say. Quinn and Jeff stood there, "He left because of whatever happened between you and him. He never wanted to leave her. And he never really did." Quinn pushed Finn aside and walked into the house. She and Jeff lifted Noah onto the couch and I turned to Finn and said,

"Its over between you and me. Don't forget that."

I shut the door in his face and ran to the living room.

"Is he?"

"He'll be fine. Don't worry. He'll wake up soon." Jeff said, examining Noah's head. Jeff was a doctor.

"I should get Lucy out of the car." Quinn hurried back to the car.

"How did you know?" I asked Jeff, "To come here."

"When he fell, he hit Quinn's number on speed dial. We could hear muffled noises so we came. We aren't that far, just a few blocks down." He replied.

"Oh. Thank you." I said.

"We're here for you Rachel, in case anything happens with Finn or otherwise. Though with Puck around… well, its good to have backup anyways."

"Thanks Jeff. I never told Quinn this," I paused. He looked at me, "But I'm really glad you two are together." He hugged me.

"Me too."

"Daddy!" Lucy came running into the room.

"Hello Pumpkin! How's daddy's favourite little girl?" he picked her up and swung her around. Quinn followed after, holding a bag. I walked over to her and hugged her. Surprisingly, she hugged me back.

"You need to visit Lucy more often." She said, releasing me, "She's always talking about the singing lessons you promise."

"SING! SING! SING!" Lucy said, staring at me. Jeff put her down and she ran to me, tugging at my dress. I scooped her up and laughed,

"Not today Luc! Another time, promise. I'll come by soon to give you lessons. I bet you'll have an amazing voice, like your parents." Quinn laughed and said,

"It wasn't that amazing. I could never beat you."

"If you put your mind to it… I'm sure you could come second." I winked.

"Rach?" I heard someone say. We glanced at the couch. Noah was stirring.

"Rachellll…" he said again.

"I'm here baby." I put my arms around him.

"I'm here too!" Shouted Lucy. Noah's eyes shot open and when he saw me he said,

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. How's your head?"

"Hurts a little."

"Here." Jeff handed him some pills, "Take before you sleep. It'll take the pain away." He nodded, then he looked at Lucy.

"Hey little girl. How are you?" he grinned and took her from Quinn.

"Hmh… fine. I'm going to be a singer!" She squealed.

"Yes you are!" Noah said, bouncing her up and down on his lap, "So…" he said, turning to Jeff, "How's the trying to get a second child?" Noah grinned as Jeff and Quinn both turned red. I lightly smacked his shoulder and I said to Quinn,

"Another?"

"We want a boy." She looped her arm with Jeff's and they sat down. He was still pink, "But another girl is cool too."

"Any plans for a family?" Jeff said, raising his eyebrow. Now it was his turn to make me blush.

"Well, we just had our first official date which was ruined by a jealous ex boyfriend. We haven't gotten to that stage yet, but when we do, you will be the first to know." Noah said smoothly, as he put his arm around me.

"Actually, I've always wanted a child. Two max." I said, turning to him. He looked at me with excitement in his eyes.

"Anything you want baby, you can have." He grinned from ear-to-ear as he turned to Jeff and Quinn.

"Well, it turns out we reached that stage."

"Oh I would love to see how Rachel turns out as a mom." Quinn said, "It changes you."

"Well, I'm sure Rachel will be the best mom that any child has ever seen." Noah glowed with happiness.

"Hmm, I'm sure she will." Quinn said, closing her eyes. Jeff had wrapped his arm around her and he said to us,

"We'll probably stay to see how Noah's head is, if that's okay?"

"Sure, sure doctor. Whatever you need." Noah said. He scooped up Lucy and said, "Let's find this princess a room to sleep in, hm?" I followed his upstairs and we lay Lucy, who had also fallen asleep, onto the bed. Noah went and got a cover and a little stuffed toy for her. He put it beside her and covered her up with the blanket.

"I cannot wait till we have a child, Rachel. I absolutely cannot wait." He said as we left the room.

"After my Broadway show is finished, we can make plans." I said. We got into the bed and Noah gently put his arms around mine.

"If you feel uncomfortable, tell me. I'll move."

"No, no. It's quite alright. I like being in your arms."

"I like having you in my arms."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! And it was worth the wait :) <strong>

**PLEASE! Review!**Review!****Review!****Review!****Review!****Review!****Review!****Review!****Review! :D ****


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the really late update! i hope you all enjoy! **

**I own: the story plot and Lucy :D**

**I dont own: Glee :( If i did then i would have rachel and puck together and jeff and quinn :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**Noah**

When I woke up the next morning, Rachel was wrapped him my arms. I smiled and closed my eyes and rested my head on hers. She mumbled something and turned and buried her head in my chest. I grinned and eased out of her tightly wound arms. I carefully walked across to check on Lucy. I noticed Jeff sitting by her bedside and Quinn snuggled with Lucy. He smiled and came to the door.

"Couldn't sleep." I grinned and lightly patted his shoulder. We both went downstairs and started fixing some breakfast.

"Pancakes." I said, taking out the ingredients.

"Make a bucket load for Lucy. She adores them." I laughed softly and pulled out triple of everything. We went to work, silently. We didn't need to talk, just nudging each other when we need ingredients.

Honestly, whenever I came to Lima for a few days, I always enjoyed staying with Quinn, Jeff and Lucy. Jeff always knew what to say and Quinn was usually right. Lucy was a bundle of joy, running around. It was fun and could always take my mine off my worries for a few days. Until, of course, I got back onto the room and running around.

"Hmh…" I heard a soft voice at the entrance of the kitchen. We both turned around and saw Quinn leaning against the wall. She smiled and groggily walked over to Jeff. He had a goofy smile and hugged her.

"Better finish before Lucy comes down and finds us. She'll squeal and bounce around until she gets at least 10 pancakes." Quinn said, smiling. She squirted a little big of chocolate sauce into a spoon and ate it. Jeff took a little of his finger and dabbed in on her nose. She grabbed the bottle and aimed at him.

"HEY!" I said as I stepped between them, "Surrender." I looked at Quinn and Jeff. They rolled their eyes and I took the bottle from Quinn. I cookies a stack of pancakes and split it in half. I set two plates of them on the table while Quinn set the rest of the table. Once everything was done, Quinn went upstairs to get Lucy and Rachel. They came down and Lucy's eyes went as wide as eggs and she ran to the table. She grabbed a stack of pancakes. She plopped them on her plate and poured maple syrup all over them and the chocolate sauce too.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jeff ran over and stopped her from dumping the whole bottle.

I glanced at Rachel, whose hair was all over the place. I hugged her and she clinged on to me.

"Good morning beautiful." She looked at me, a little surprised. I just smiled at her. I lead her to the table and pulled out her chair. Jeff and I poured orange juice into their glasses.

"Give!" Lucy reached her hands toward the plate, which Rachel was holding. She had two on her plate and had gulped down two.

"Lucy!" Quinn said, smiling at her daughter, "Settle down. Let everyone else eat and then you can get more. Once you finish yours." She said, pushing the plate towards her. Lucy sighed and attempted to roll her eyes. We all chuckled.

Rachel was still silent. I looked at her and nudged her, "Enjoying them?"

"Yeah, they're amazing." She smiled.

"MORE!" Lucy said again. She had finished the ones on her plate and everyone had a few pancakes on theirs. She had chocolate sauce all over her mouth and maple syrup dripping down her clothes.

"Lucy!" Rachel got up and started cleaning her up while Quinn added more food to her plate.

"You eat like a lion." Rachel teased. I watched Rachel with Lucy. She was so gentle and kind, not getting angry when Lucy pretended to bite her nose.

"RAWR!" She said. Rachel playfully held up her hand in a claw.

"Will I get a singing lesson? Today?"

"I'm sorry Lucy. I have work today. Perhaps, I could take her along?" she looked at Jeff and Quinn.

"Missing one day couldn't hurt." Jeff said. Quinn nodded, "You go too Puck. Keep an eye on Lucy while Rachel sings her millionth solo."

"I think she passed her millionth solo in freshman year of high school." I joked. She playfully nudged me and said,

"Sure. You both can come along. I'll call Ku—" Just then her phone rang. She went to the other room to pick it up. She ran back and said,

"They are one minute away. GET READY!" She squealed. I jumped up and Quinn took Lucy to the other room to change her ruined clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

I didn't have anything besides what I was wearing, but Kurt being a lifesaver brought me extra clothes to change into before work. When we got there, I walked up to Ronald, our director.

"Um, my best friends daughter and my boyfriend have come to watch, can they?" I said, hopefully. Ronald was usually strict about rehearsals, only letting Blaine in because Kurt almost killed him on the spot.

"Please!" Lucy ran from Noah up to Ronald and started bouncing, "I need to hear Rachel's singing! She keeps staying she's going to give me lessons, but I don't kno when so I need to hear her sing so that I can teach myself!" she puffed out her chest. Ronald laughed and nodded,

"Don't spill any trade secrets!" He whispered to her, smiling. She nodded seriously and ran back to Noah who took his seat in the audience. He winked and me and smiled. I blushed.

"Reds a good colour on you Rach." Kurt said, walking up to me. I shoved him lightly.

"Rehearsal!" Ronald screamed and we fled to our station.

After about four hours of straight rehearsing, we finally got a break to eat. It was around 2 o'clock and Ronald gave us two hours before we needed to be back. I flashed him a grateful glance, knowing that he'd only give this because of Lucy and Noah. I saw Blaine standing at the entrance and he came running down and grabbed Kurt. Kurt squealed a little bit but he returned the hug. I smiled and he came over. He spotted Noah with Lucy and said,

"Seems you like you two have found each other." He grinned, "I was in the loop too."

I opened my mouth to say something, but when Noah's arms wrapped around my waist, I completely lost my train of thought.

"Lunch?" he whispered in my ear as we swayed back and forth. I nodded and scooped up Lucy.

"Did the princess enjoy the singing?" She nodded and looked to Kurt. She stuck her arms around to him, indicated that she wanted to walk with Kurt. I laughed and put her down. She ran to Kurt and Blaine who trailed a little further behind us, to give us a little privacy.

"You looked stunning up there. But that was expected of course." He said.

"Noah." I said, patting his shoulder, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I don't officially have work, yet. I've been on the road since graduation. But I've made a few calls. I'm starting to teach music at McKinley again."

"Noah that's fantastic!" I said, turning to him. We had reached the cafeteria and we grabbed the trays. I picked up a salad and some pasta salad. Noah hovered over the meat section and I went over to him and said,

"It's okay. You can eat meat in front of me."

"No. NO. I'll have some salad. I need some greens anyways." He said. I smiled at him and carefully picked up a small piece of meat and set it on his plate.

"Rach…" he said, trying to put it back but I nudged his fork and said,

"Eat it."

"Oh you know my weakness for you. I can't say no." he grinned, but he still put salad on his plate. We went to the register and he paid for both of them.

"Thank you." I said, graciously.

"Don't thank me. This is what a boyfriend does for his talented, talented girlfriend." He said, leaning in. I kissed him and then we heard a small stamp on the ground. We glanced up and Lucy was there, pouting. Kurt and Blaine had already sat down, with amused faces.

"I can I have a piece?" she looked at Noah's meat.

"Of course you can, princess." He said, scooping her up and placing her on his lap. He carefully put the fork and knife in her hands and moved it so that it cut off a tiny piece of the meat. She took the piece with her hands and chewed it.

"Yum. What one Rachel?" she looked at me.

"I don't eat meat." I smiled at her. I still couldn't get over how good Noah was with children. I knew he was a terrific dad with Beth, but I had never really seen him with a child before. It was adorable. Lucy dipped her fingers in the salad dressing and put it on Noah's face. He laughed but he didn't wipe it off.

"Come here princess." Blaine said, taking her from Noah.

"After rehearsal we should take her shopping." Kurt said, "Her wardrobe needs updating. As do yours." He glanced at me. I swatted him with my fork. He grinned.

The lunch was great. We were constantly laughing and playing around with Lucy. At moments, Noah would come to my side and warp his arms around mine. He would lightly kiss my cheek. Nothing more, nothing less.

When we got back Ronald had already started.

"You're not late." He said, "You are my stars so whenever you arrive, I can start."

"So we can come at any time of the day, and you'll start rehearsal then?" Kurt asked cheekily.

"Not what I meant but okay…" he said, gesturing towards the stage. Noah and Lucy went to the seats along with Blaine. Kurt and I took our places on stage.

At around 9 o'clock, we finished rehearsal and the little princess had fallen asleep. Blaine carefully carried her to Quinn who was waiting outside with Jeff, of course.

"Here."

"Good day?" She asked.

"Good day." I replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

When Noah and I got back home, I was so tired that I fell into bed. I didn't want to sleep right away so I turned to him. He picked up the remote and said,

"Pick something."

"Really? I thought you would want to watch football."

"Yeah, but you don't like it too much. So we can watch something you like or something we both like. It's totally up to you. I don't mind either way." He smiled as he crawled under the covers. He sat a respectful distance away from me. I turned to him and said,

"You've changed."

"Not much." He shyly said.

"No. I noticed whenever we're together you're so much more… respectful and careful. You never look at girls when they pass by and smiled ... flirtatiously with you."

"Why would I do that?" he said, kind of confused.

"In high school, with Quinn or Lauren or someone you would always. Or when I was with Finn, he would. Isn't it a guy thing?"

"I guess. But when you've found the right person… I guess it goes away. Look Rachel," he said, coming a little bit closer but not too close, "I've loved you ever since we dated for those two days in high school. I-I just don't want to screw things up."

I smiled at him and leaned closer. I pushed myself into him and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, indicated that I wasn't going to let go any time soon so he gently put his arms around my waist. We broke apart for a moment, then he pulled me back in.

* * *

><p><strong>:D I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! <strong>

**Reviews would be lovely :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE IS CHAPTER 7! Sorry I made you wait soooo long! I hope you aren't mad **

**I own: the story plot and lucy **

**I don't own: the characters (except lucy) and glee sadness**

Chapter 7

**Rachel **

With Noah's arms around me, I felt safe. I felt like no one could hurt me. It was an experience I wouldn't get tired of any time soon. When I woke up the next morning, my phone was buzzing.

**Can we please meet? I have something to say to you. – F **

I glanced back at Noah sleeping peacefully and decided not to reply. After the whole indecent, I didn't really like the idea of going and meeting Finn. I knew if I bought Noah with me, it'll just be adding more fuel to the fire. So I decided that I should ask him. If he agrees and I go, at least he knows where I am. But if he says no then I suppose I'll be fine with that too. Finn's probably only going to apologies, so I'm not missing anything big. I set the phone down on beside the and I crawled back into his arms. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good morning sunshine." He murmured, "What day is it?"

"Saturday. I have the day off work." I replied.

"Doesn't everyone get Saturday off?" he mumbled.

"Not if you're in a musical production." I said. He smiled at me and got up. I went downstairs to prepare some breakfast.

I had to search around Noah's cabinets for food. I finally found some toast and got out the nutella. I loved nutella; it was the best thing to be invented. Besides Broadway. I didn't bother toasting the toast and I just slathered nutella all over. I put them on plates and took them upstairs. I knocked on the door and I heard shuffling and something falling. I ran in to find Noah in his towel, running across the room.

"OH!" I said, turning around quickly, trying to think about what I just saw. The toast went flying off the plate so I quickly retrieve them. I heard a laugh and then he came around and took the plates from me. I shut my eyes and he's laugh got louder.

"You can open your eyes. I'm decent." I opened them slightly incase he was joking. He was wearing sweatpants and a white loose t-shit. It was slightly see-through and I could see Noah's perfect abs. I tried to concentrate on his face but… I shook my head and he laughed again.

"Shut!" I said. Walking across the room. I picked up my phone and tossed it to him. I waited for him to read it.

"Are you going to meet him?" he didn't seem mad, just mildly curious.

"I wanted to ask you."

"Rach, you're a free person. You can do whatever you want to." He smiled, "You should go. Hear him out but don't let anything to get far… text me where you are so that I know."

I went over to him and hugged him, "I just wanted you to know just incase you didn't want me to go or something. Finn didn't want me to see you."

"I noticed when he tried to punch me." I laughed. I bit my lip and looked at him, "Thanks."

"Aw baby. We should be able to trust each other, and I totally and completely trust you."

"I trust you too. I never really trusted Finn with Quinn until she married Jeff."

"They are good together, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Just like us." He winked and kissed my cheek. I quickly turned and met his lips with mine.

"Sneak attack." He chuckled. I picked up the toast and we sat on the bed to eat it. I looked at him and he looked back at me, raising his eyebrows.

"What happened between you and Finn?" he shift uncomfortably and said,

"He never told you huh?"

"He hated your name. He would twitch, get angry and started yelling."

"It's a long story." He said, he looked like he was going to continue but he just kept staring at the floor, thinking, "I don't know if I should be the one telling it."

"Noah…" I said, I felt bad for pushing but I really wanted to know, I sighed and put my arms around him, "Tell me another time then. Promise?"

"I promise." He said, sticking out his pinky. I smiled and latched mine onto his.

In the afternoon, I went to meet Finn at a little coffee shop we used to go to. We lined up at the counter and Finn struggled with my order. I sighed and did it myself. It was kind of pathetic that Finn and I had been together for so long, yet he didn't know my coffee order. I haven't seen Noah is so long, yet he remembered. How naïve I was before. We sat down at a table I chose, right by the window, just in case. I was still a little nervous about meeting with him but I was curious to see what he wanted to say.

"So Puck's okay with this?" He said.

"Yes, Noah is okay with this." I said, twirling the coffee cup in my hands. I looked down.

"Rachel…" he started, "So are you dating him now?"

"Well I suppose. You did ruin our first day." I glared at him. He shuffled uncomfortably.

"Why are you dating him? Aren't you a little suspicion? He suddenly turning up and sweeping you off your feet?"

I stared at him; he was trying to put doubt in my head. I already knew that Kurt and Quinn were keeping him up to date with me. I shook my head and said to him,

"At least he knows how to sweep me off my feet. You never could even lift me off the ground."

He looked at me, shocked, "Really Rachel? I could never sweep you off your feet? I beg to differ."

"You can continue to beg." I replied. I started to gather my things.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, this conversation doesn't seem to have a point. So I will be leaving now." I said getting up. Finn grabbed my arm. I stopped and I looked at him,

"Let me go Finn." He dropped my arm but he continued to look at me,

"Never." Then he stood up and vanished.

**Noah**

When Rachel left to meet Finn, I picked up my guitar and started strumming it. Without realizing it, I started playing the chords for Need You Now. It was my all time favourite song. I closed my eyes and remembered when we sang the song, Amizo insulted me and I tried to bash him with my guitar. I laughed when I remembered Rachel and everyone in Glee club yelling at the football players and Sam had to hold her back. All the while, my fingers keep strumming.

_Picture perfect memories, _

_Scatter all around the floor, _

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more. _

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. _

_For me it happens all the time. _

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. _

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. _

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. _

I looked up, some else was singing. I saw Rachel standing at the doorframe. She was singing with a little smile on her lips. I got up from the couch and started coming towards her. Then I started singing.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. _

_Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before. _

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. _

_For me it happens all the time. _

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, _

_And I need you now. _

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. _

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. _

_Oh oh oh_

Then we started singing together.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. _

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. _

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. _

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. _

_I just need you now. _

_Oh baby I need you now. _

She stumbled into me and I quickly put down my guitar and grabbed her. I wrapped my arms around her waist; I held her and she buried herself into my chest. I could feel her tremble and cry slightly. I held her tighter. She pushed herself further into me and we stumbled back onto the ground. She looked up and we started laughing. I carefully wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed a tissue for her. She took and smiled at me, I grinned at her picking her up and spinning around to the silence. She started laughing so hard that she collapsed back on top of me. She started to push herself off but I grabbed her and brought her closer. Before she could react I smashed my lips in hers. She didn't pull away.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'm working on chapter 8 so it should be up soon! **

**REVIEWS are AWESOME! I'd LOOOOVE some! **


	8. Chapter 8

**K so, i'm sorry if i made you guys wait for a long time! but here's chapter 8! **

**I own: the story plot **

**i dont own: glee :( sadnesss**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

**Noah**

I woke up to pounding on the door. I groaned and carefully slide Rachel off of my chest. She was clutching it and I had to pry her hands from my shirt. I got up and I walked downstairs, rubbing my eyes and I opened the door. Finn was standing there angrily and he raised his fist. I quickly dodged it and grabbed his arms. I twisted it and pushed him. He fell down the stairs that led up to the front door. He landed on his butt and he glared at me.

"Why is it every time I open this door to you, you try to punch me?" I said, looking at him.

"Funny."

"I asked a question."

"I dunno. You tend to piss me off a lot."

"Yeah well, looking at you doesn't help your case either. Why they hell aren't you here?"

"Because I think it's time Rachel knew the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"About why you and I aren't friends anymore." He growled. I knew what he was up to.

"Fine. Let's tell her." I said, opening the door more and he stepped inside. I walked up stairs, leaving Finn in the foyer.

"Rachel, baby wake up. Finn's here." I said. She jumped up and looked at me,

"Are you hurt?" her eyes were wide.

I chuckled softly and said, "No. He just wants to tell you something. Um, well. Yeah." I shuffled my feet. She looked at me and said,

"Nothing he tells me will drive me away from you." She kissed my cheek and walked into the bathroom.

I walked downstairs and ushered Finn into the living room where he sat on onside of the couch and glared at me.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I said, trying to be polite.

"No."

"Good because you weren't going to get anything either."

"Finn?" I heard an unusually quiet voice come from the staircase. We both got up and walked to it. Rachel was standing there, dressed and staring at Finn. He looked at her, with sad eyes and said,

"Hi Baby." She didn't correct him when he said that, but she did flinch a little. I glared at him.

"What do you want?" she said, a little more forcefully.

"I want to tell you, what you were asking about. Before we broke up. What happened between Puck and I."

"But what if I don't want to know anymore?" She suddenly looked smaller, more afraid. Something had changed, from the minute she woke up, to when I walking to her to now. Her eyes were bigger then normal.

"Are you to scared that you might here bad stuff about your darling Puckerman?" Finn said, but not nastily. Just casually which was weird.

"No. Just…" She closed her eyes and looked like she wanted to say more, but made no sound. She opened her eyes again and looked at Finn, then back at me, then Finn again. This time when she spoke, her voice was solid, like the old Rachel Berry.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Finn. Don't come back uninvited again." She breezily walked down the staircase and marched to the door which she swung open and grandly gestured to. Finn, surprisingly, picked up on the hint and left without a backwards glance or mutter.

I looked at her, shocked. I've never seen this performance before. (With Rachel, I didn't bother calling them moods or whatever. She had dedicated her life to Broadway, therefore her life was a play. This part of the play, I'd never seen before.) ((And calling them performances is more unique because, come on, its RACHEL FREAKING BERRY. She's as unique as the come!))

She slammed the door shut, and nodded gleefully. She then caught sight of me and walked over gently. She placed one hand on my cheek and brought me in for a kiss. But again, there was something…off. Usually I feel fireworks whenever she kissed me and there's a lot of excitement but today, there was something different… I felt the fireworks, of course I did, but instead of happiness and stuff, there was something… sad? No that can't be it…

I pulled away and looked at her for a moment. She returned my stare, head on. But her eyes had a few tears in them and she dropped her gaze when she said,

"I'm going to stay with Kurt and Blaine for a few days."

I tried bringing her chin up with my figure but her stubborn head refused to move.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"I-I need to think."

"About us? But why? What happened?"

"Kurt knows why you left right?" she asked, not answering mine. I nodded.

"I'll find out from him. Both of you would be basis and trying to make me feel bad for either one of you."

"Rachel, I would never." I said but she shook herself out of the embrace and walked up the stairs. I noticed a little pink bag, which wasn't there before. She must've packed before confronting Finn. I sighed and looked at the ground.

"What happened from the time you woke up, to now?" I said.

She placed her hand on my cheek again, smiled and then opened the door carefully. She didn't say anything except,

"I'll call."

Then she walked out the door and walked out of my life for three days.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE YOU GO! I hope you liked it! its really short but i'll update again soon! <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! I do adore reviewsss! pleaseeee pleasee pretty pleaseee! **


	9. Chapter 9  Day 1 and Day 2

HERE is Chapter 9! It's going to be in TWO PARTS! Day 1 and Day 2 and then the second part is going to be Day 3!

I don't own: Glee :(

But i do own LUCYYY! WAHOOOO

K i HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYYYY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

**Kurt and Blaine's house**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Kurt." I said as I entered, holing my bag class.

"Of course I'd let you stay, just wondering why you decided to leave Puck…" He said, Blaine was standing next to him, one arm wrapped protectively around Kurt. He smiled at me.

"I. I need to think something out. I mean, I came searching for answers and I don't think I want them anymore. And, I may have a problem…" I said. They both looked concerned so Kurt led me into the living room.

"Can we call Quinn to? She's been really awesome lately, I think I should tell her too." I said. Kurt nodded and quickly called her up.

Surprisingly, she came alone. I thought that Jeff would be here with Lucy but she was by herself.

"Kurt said it was important." Quinn said as she hugged me.

"It is." I said, leading her into the living room. We all sat down on the couch and I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." I said, releasing the breath.

"That's amazing! When are you due?" Kurt clapped his hands together, Quinn looked excited and Blaine was grinning.

"But. I haven't told Noah yet."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because it isn't his child."

My sentence was met with silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah<strong>

I didn't want to get out of bed. I just wanted to lie there and figure out what went wrong. Why did Rachel leave? Had I done something? I thought I was being gentlemanly, like how she always wanted.

I sighed and rolled over. This time, I fell off the bed and onto the floor. I heard a chuckle coming from the door. A firm hand pulled me up and onto the bed.

"C'mon. We got to get you out of this funk." I looked up and Jeff was standing there, grinning.

"How are you so cheerful?" I asked.

"Because the day is young and we have time to fix things."

"Yeah well. She's gone." I rolled over and face planted onto the bed, "She's gone again."

"She's not gone again. She just called Quinn over to discussion something, that's why I came here, with Lucy." He replied.

"Thanks Jeff. But I really don't think I can get up out of bed."

"Get up." He said, pulling me back to my feet, "And go take a shower. Then we'll go and have lunch."

I nodded and then stumbled into the bathroom. I quickly undressed and got into the shower, letting the water pour down me, the rhythm giving me a little hope.

We went for lunch to a little café, not too far from the house. Lucy was giggling and bouncing on my lap. We got her a little salad and lemonade, which she down in about two seconds.

"She's adorable." The waitress commented, "Where's Quinn?"

"She's out with his girlfriend." Jeff nodded towards me and I smiled. But it felt so wrong. Lucy looked at me and giggled as she tried to play with my Mohawk.

The waitress smiled and set down the food. I had ordered a steak with fries and Lucy kept trying to steal them. I laughed and ordered her, her own fries to eat.

"So, when's the baby due?" I asked Jeff. He reddened; it was hilarious how easy it was to make Jeff blush.

"Eight months. And it's twins." He smiled.

"AH. Thought of any names?"

"I don't know. Quinn wants to wait until their born. I really hope theirs another girl, I'd love to call her Katharina."

"That's a pretty name." I mumbled.

"Rachel will come back, Puck. You know that right?"

"She walked out without any warning. I don't know anything at this point."

He shook his head, "We all see the way that you look at her, with all that emotion and helping her get over Finn so easily. We also see the way that SHE looks at YOU. She'll be back. She'll sort out whatever she has to and then be right back into your arms."

"But what does she have to sort out without me? Aren't we supposed to be a team?"

"Yeah, but remember, she's been with Finn for the past, two? Three years? Finn made her sort out her problems herself and she probably thinks you'll make her do the same. Force of habit."

"She should know…"

"When she comes back, tell her." He said.

"Puckkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Lucy said, "Where's Rachelllllllllllll? I haven't had a singing lesson yet and I really want one!" She squealed. I smiled and put her back on my lap.

"We'll take you to see Rachel. Right after you finish the fries and I get the bill. I'm paying." I looked at Jeff who smiled and laughed. We got the check and Lucy stuffed the remaining fries into her mouth.

We drove to Kurt's house and Jeff went up to the door, I stayed behind in the car, just in case. I saw Rachel at the door, smiling and laughing with Lucy. She glanced at the car quickly but then looked away. Quinn came to the car and knocked on the window.

"You going to hide in the car?" she said.

"Yes." I replied, "I don't want to do anything to upset Rachel more. I need her back Quinn. Ask your husband. I need her."

"Ah. Yes Jeff quickly described your lunch. And waking you up this morning. Don't worry, she'll be back… she just has some stuff to deal with."

"What stuff?" I begged her, "Tell me."

"I can't. I wish I could but I can't. Later Puckerman." She said, straightening up and walking back into the house before sharing a quick kiss with the blond former warbler. He came into the car and said,

"Where to next?"

"Home. Jeff I need to wallow." He looked at me but started the engine and took me home.

Before I got out of the car, I smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

"Anytime, man." He waved and drove off.

I got inside the house and fell back onto my bed. I had waited for three years for her, and now she's gone. I pressed my hands to my temple and rubbed them.

**Rachel**

"La. La. La. La. La. La." I said, I had propped Lucy up on the counter while Kurt, Blaine and Quinn sat at the table, discussing what I should do next about my… situation.

Lucy diligently tried to copy my voice, "La. La. La. La. La. La." She was close, but not quite.

"Laaaaaa." I said, trying again to help her hit the higher note.

"Laaaaaa." She mimicked, but missed it by a few notes.

"No sweetie, Laaaaa." I tried again.

"Laaaaa!" She said, hitting it right on.

"YAY! Oh my god, did you hear that? DID YOU?" I smiled and twirled her around. Everyone started clapping.

"YAY!"

"Let's do the scale again, darling." I said, smiling.

"La. La. La. La. La. La. La." She said, hitting the notes right on.

"Alas, it seems that she has gotten the musically talent from both her parents." I smiled.

"Rach…" Quinn said, placing a hand on my shoulder. She smiled at me and took Lucy, "We've come up with an idea. But I'm going to play with Lucy." She took her and left the room. I sat down at the table and Kurt faced me, seriously.

"We think you should keep the baby."

"Of course. I wasn't going to get an abortion."

"But we'll only tell Puckerman. He'll understand, he loves you. But we are not telling Finn. He cannot know about this. He'll try to get involved with the kid and we cannot have that happening unless you want to get back together with him."

"That is an absolute no. I do not want to get back with Finn. God knows he'll screw up the kid." I said, placing my hands on my belly.

"How far along are you?"

"Um, two and a half months?" I said.

"We'll take you to a doctor tomorrow." Blaine said, "Or rather, Quinn will take you. We'll stay in the waiting room." He smiled and squeezed my hand with sympathy. "Thank you. Thank you so much." I said, getting up and hugging them both.

"I'm going to put your stuff in the extra room." Kurt said getting up, leaving Blaine and I at the table.

When he left, Blaine turned to me and said,

"I think you'll be a good mother." He smiled and we walked to where Quinn was. Blaine took Lucy and Quinn sat on the couch beside me.

"Do you like the idea?"

"I totally agree. Finn cannot be in the child's life. He'll… I can't get back together with him."

"I know." She rubbed my back, "He's not father material. Puck will be a good father."

"Will he really understand? Won't he get mad and angry?" I said, worried.

"He loves you. He may take a day or two to get used to it, but I doubt it. He's waited for three years for you. He won't be giving up on you so easily."

I hugged her.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

**Rachel**

When I woke up in the morning, I was slightly confused as to where I was and why Noah' arms weren't around me. Then my stomach growled and I remembered. I quickly hopped out of the bed and ran to my closet and threw on the first thing I could find. I grabbed my back and keys and headed downstairs.

"I'm going to be late for work!" I shrieked as I looked at the clock. Kurt looked up from the paper and chuckled.

"I called in sick, for both of us. Quinn will be here soon though, to take to you to doctors." I scowled at him, which made him laugh harder.

"Oh you know you love me." He said, winking. I giggled and hugged him, careful not to spill the coffee. I reached for the mug and he shook his head and pulled it away.

"No. No. No. No coffee. Nothing that could harm the baby." He said sternly. I sighed. I literally lived off of caffeine. Now what was I supposed to live?

The doorbell rang and I ran to the door. Quinn was standing there, smiling and had a white bag in her hand. She handed it to me and said,

"Ready?"

"I guess." I said, taking a step out of the house. She smiled and squeezed my hand. We walked to the car and I opened the bag. Lying inside was a sesame seed bagel, cream cheese and salmon lox. I pulled it out, eyes wide.

"YUM!" She smiled at me and said, "I'm glad. It's going to be a long day. We are going shopping for some clothes too. And Kurt's meeting us at the mall so you can imagine." We laughed, remembering the day we went shopping with Kurt.

We left at 10am and only got home at 10pm, only carrying three bags each. Kurt said it was a successful shopping trip and Quinn and I almost fell over with tiredness.

The drive to the doctor's office was short. When we got out, we walked to the building. We had to sign in and we sat, waiting.

"It won't be a long wait." The receptionist promised. We smiled at sat down.

"So. You told Noah, three days huh?" Quinn said.

"Yeah."

"So that means, tomorrow is your last day hiding out."

"I suppose so. Oh god. I don't want to tell Noah. He'll be so crushed and…"

"You know you have too. You can't stay at Kurt's forever. Don't worry about Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, Lucy and I will all be by your side when you tell him."

"Thanks Quinn. You have no idea how helpful you've been." I squeezed her hand and she laughed.

"Oh its about time we saw Puck happy. And you need your happily ever after."

"Quinn? Rachel?" The doctor stepped out into the waiting room and smiled. Quinn and I got up and walked to him.

"Good to see you again Quinn! And you've brought a friend this time." He said, giving both of us hugs.

"Yes. Her first child."

"Wonderful!" He led us into a room with a few machines in it.

"We are going to do a quick scan of your belly to make sure everything is going according to plan." He explained, "Who's first?" I looked at Quinn who nodded, encouragingly. I stepped forward and sat in the car. He leaned it backwards and I brought up my shirt to revel the tiny bump.

He applied some gel, which was cold and made me shiver. He put the mouse-y thing-y on my belly. On the screen appeared a black and green figure. It was tiny and you could hardly see it. But I knew it was my baby and I could've been happier.

"Q… That's, that's my baby!" I said, excitedly. The doctor chuckled and Quinn smiled at me.

"Yup. That's your baby." The doctor removed the thing and wiped off the gel.

"It looks like your pregnancy is going to plan. You should come back here in a month." He said as I hopped off the chair and Quinn hopped on the chair. He applied the gel and did the same thing.

The figure on screen was a lot bigger than mine, figured since Quinn was much more far along than I was.

"Would you like to know the gender of the babies?" The doctor asked.

"No. Let it be a surprise… wait, babies?"

"Yes, Quinn your having twins." He said excitedly.

"Oh MY GOD." She said, eyes widening and she started waving her hands excitedly. The doctor wiped of the gel and she got off the chair and hugged me excitedly.

"TWINS! TWINS! RACHEL I'm having TWINS!"

I laughed at her excitement and hugged her back.

"Yes I was here when the doctor said Twins." I smiled at her, "Congratulations."

We exited the doctor's room and Kurt and Blaine were waiting for us in the waiting room. We hugged them; Quinn was unable to speak because of her excitement. I had to tell Kurt and Blaine that she was having twins and they started freaking out too. The nurses shot us looks and we tried to exit as quietly as possible, but with no such luck.

Once we were in the parking lot, there was full on chaos. Instead of going shopping, Quinn promised to drop off her old clothes, since she can't use them because they'll be too small for her growing belly. Kurt dropped me back to the house and I went upstairs to sleep. Quinn gave me a hug and promised to come over for dinner, so we could celebrate the fact that our children and we are healthy.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

I walked down the familiar hallways until I stopped at the choir room. It was filled with children and I grunted before walking in.

"Settle down!" I said sternly. At the sight of me, they all went to find a chair. I looked around the room.

"So all of you are music students, right?" I said. They nodded.

"Well I'm your new teacher, Mr. Puckerman. Let's go around the room and say our names and the instrument you play." They rolled their eyes but there weren't any complaints.

I nodded to the brunette haired girl and she smiled.

"Mary. Singer." They each went down the line, "Greg. Drums." "Shelby. Guitar." "Sydney. Drums and a singer." "Meredith. Singer." "Zoey. Keyboards." "Markus. Singer." "Lukas. Singer." "Sam. Singer." "Nick. Singer." "Harry. Singer." "Tommy. Singer." "Charlie. Singer."

"Alright." I said, we had a lot of singers, "Go to your instrument. If there's more than one, figure it out on your own." They nodded and took their places.

"So, who's up first?" I asked. They glanced around the room, confused.

I sighed, "Does anyone have anything they'd like to sing?" I thought this was going to be running glee club. They all shook their head no. I sighed and I went through my bag and found some music.

"You all know how to transpose right?" I asked.

"Of course. We are in twelfth grade." Markus snorted. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I asked if you knew. Not what grade your in." I said back.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH i hope you like it! i did want to add day 3 in but i dont have it done and i figured i made you wait long enough for this sooooo <strong>

i hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEWWW!

i love reviews as much as Lucy loves pancakes!


	10. Chapter 10

__**Here is chapter 10. I decided to do something different with it, I hope you guys like it! **

**I own: the story plot**

**I dont own: Glee **

**ENJOOOOYYY! **

* * *

><p><em>Past; Day 3 <em>

**Rachel**

I sat. Facing a tear stained Noah. He's facial expressions went from bad to worse. From sad to betrayed to unhappy. To confused to sad.

"So. You're keeping the baby." He said finally. I nodded.

"It's your decision." I nodded again, not knowing what to say.

"Finn's not allowed in the child's life?"

"No. He won't even know that the child's alive." Quinn said.

Noah looked down and said, "Okay."

"Okay, what?" I said.

"Okay, if you let me, I'll help you raise the child."

Kurt and Quinn smiled and left the room. I sat there, shocked.

"Rachel, I've been after you for forever… I'm not going to let this harm us. We can raise a child, I know we can. I love you and someday we will get married. I promise." He said.

I took his hand and said, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

6 months later

We sat at Quinn's house, on the couch. I was lying on top of Noah with his arms protectively around my baby bump and me. The director had give me time off, staying that they'll restart the play once I've given birth. Noah's job at the school as flourished and the children love him.

I looked up at him for a moment and saw that he was staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." He smiled. He picked up my hand and twirled the engagement ring around my finger. My eyes watered as I remember that day…

* * *

><p><em>The proposal; two months ago<em>

I was sitting the car, we had just come out of the doctors for a check up. Noah was driving us home, when all of a sudden he stopped and got out of the car. He helped me out and we stood in the middle of a field.

He got down on one knee and said, "I know you like something romantic. But I've been carrying this ring around for a long time and I don't want to wait for the perfect moment. To me, this is a perfect moment. Our baby is healthy, you're doing great and we are going to have a family. Let's just make it official. Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

"YES! YES NOAH I WILL!" I said, jumping up and down. He smiled, got up and slide the ring onto my finger. I grabbed his face and pulled it down to my level and kissed him.

* * *

><p><em>Present <em>

"I cannot wait to be your wife." I said to him, as I watched him twirl the ring.

"I cannot wait till you're my wife. I cannot wait till our baby is born. I cannot wait till you're the star on Broadway." He said, kissing my forehead, "I cannot wait for all the happy moments in our lives."

"And we will share them, together." I giggled.

Quinn looked up from Jeff shoulder and smiled at me. She looked a little tired and so did Jeff.

"We should get going, it might get worse out there." I said, gesturing to the rain. Noah nodded and we thanked them before leaving, promising to call when we got home.

We ran to the car, Noah holding me so I wouldn't fall. I carefully got in and he started to drive, rather slowly.

"You can speed up a little." I said, "I know you're a good driver." He nodded, eyes totally focused on the road.

We didn't talk. I didn't want to distract him from his careful driving. I looked at him for a second, then looked back in front.

I could see headlights, bright lights shining up ahead.

"Noah be careful." I urged, he nodded seeing the lights.

They rapidly became closer and Noah tried to move to the car so it wouldn't hit it. But no, the driver swerved, hitting right into us.

The car was air born and was sent flying. I could hear him scream and I could hear the glass breaking. I clutched onto my stomach and mine and Noah's hand found each others.

The car flipped over and the windows smashed. The sound was deafening. I could feel the shards going into my skin, I could see scarlet blood dripping out of me. I shut my eyes, hoping the unbearable pain would go away, but it didn't. As we tumbled the shards pressed deeper and deepening into my skin, making the pain worse and worse.

I felt like screaming, but I couldn't. My voice didn't work and I could feel something at the back of my neck. Finally the car stopped moving and I opened my eyes. I saw Noah, lying there, not moving. I saw blood in my eyes, obviously my head was bleeding. I felt pain everywhere and I couldn't move my legs. The car was flipped over and the glass from the windows was still falling. I moved my hand from my stomach, the one in Noah's was bleeding and his hand was tight. I grabbed my phone which was in the cupholder. It had a smashed screen but I tried to see if it still worked. The only button that did was 2. I pressed it and it went straight to Quinn's phone.

"You home? Are you okay?" she asked.

"No. The car's flipped over… I think…. Noah…." The blood began to pulse out of my head and into my eyes… things were getting blurry.

"Highway 7… come fast. I cant, cant call…911… phone…" and then it all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... <strong>

**Here are some brownies! **

**So if you totally hate it... i get it... um... yeah...**

** PLEASE review! I'd love to know what you think or what you think is going to happen next, or if you hate it completely or if you like it! **

**HEARTSSSS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11. I updated so soon because I felt bad leaving you with a cliffhanger. teeheehee! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I own: the story plot and lovely little Lucy :)**

**I don't own: Glee :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

I couldn't bare waiting. Every second, felt like an hour, every hour felt like a day. I kept glancing at the clock, looking at the nurse, staring down the doctor until someone would give us news.

"Noah is in critical condition, he's already in surgery. We are taking his passenger in too."

"His Fiancée." I correct, the doctor nodded. "We are taking her into surgery, but there may be a chance we can only save one life. Who's life?"

"Rachel's. If the baby dies, they can always make a new one or adopt. But please, save her. She's his whole life." I begged the doctor. He nodded and made his way to Rachel who was lying in the bed, ready for surgery.

Jeff, Lucy and I sat in the waiting room. Every so often he would get up to get more coffee or as a nurse to call the ER to update us. They never came with any comforting news. Just, that it'll take awhile longer.

I bounced Lucy on my lap and she desperately tried to get me to smile. We decided not to tell her who we were waiting for, it would just make her upset and anxious. Jeff wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my forehead, telling me that everything would be okay.

After about 4 hours, I finally rang Kurt. I knew I was going to get an earful about not calling him sooner.

"WHAT. Where is the hospital?" I gave him the address and I could hear him rushing around.

"Drive carefully." I ordered.

"I will." He said. Click.

I turned to Jeff who held out a cup off tea for me. I took it gratefully and said, "They will be here soon."

"Good. Lucy could use some company. You need to rest." He said gently. I glared at him and said,

"I can't rest when Rachel and Puck are in the ER!" I held the cup so tightly that it broke and the tea split everywhere. Jeff rushed to me with napkins and I took them, swatting him away, still a little annoyed.

I carefully wiped myself and Lucy came over.

"Don't be mad at daddy." She said, I smiled at her and nodded. I looked at Jeff who just blinked, saying that he forgave me. I started to tear up and Jeff wrapped both Lucy and I in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

I didn't have a clue what was happening. I couldn't open my damn mouth, I couldn't hear a damn thing, I couldn't see anything except for darkness. I couldn't move, I couldn't feel. I couldn't do anything and I hated it. I needed to know if Rachel and the baby were okay. I needed to know if they were alive. But I couldn't because I couldn't move and I felt cold.

I wondered if this is what it felt like to be dead. I wondered if this is what I deserved after all the shit I've been through, I'd been put through. I wondered if I'd ever get to see sunshine, or Rachel's glowing face. But that's all I could do, wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

All I could feel was pain. All I could think about was the baby and Noah. I wanted to know if I'd ever be able to see Noah's glowing face, or live to see my baby's face. I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. I wanted to speak, but my voice wouldn't work. I couldn't see, except for darkness. I tried to scream, but nothing, no sound would leave my throat. I tried to move, but my feet were planted into the ground and my arms were frozen to my side.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

When I got to the hospital, Quinn filled me in on everything. How Rachel called her, how they took both of them into ER, how if they had to save one life, they would save Rachel's over the babies.

I took Lucy into my arms, Quinn told me she didn't know who was there, so I held her close while Jeff asked for an empty room for Quinn to sleep in. She was tired and she and the twins needed the rest, no matter how much she protested. We promised to wake her when we heard anything.

"This can't be their end. It just isn't fair." I said to Blaine.

"I know. And it won't be. Rachel's' one of the strongest people we know, especially if she puts up with Finn. And Puck won't die because he just got Rachel back, he doesn't, he won't let go of her that easily." He said.

"I know." I pressed Lucy closer. She had started giggling when I bounced her up and down so I started to do that, so that her laugh could fill into my ear and stop the dead silence that pounded my head. I didn't want to think right now, I just wanted to feel light and untouchable.

We waited, for about 4 more hours, making that a total of 8 until one of the doctors came out.

"Mr. Puckerman and Miss Berry are out of surgery. They are both in the ICU. Since it's a small party, you can go into the room, just first you'll all have to sanitize. As well, make sure the little girl doesn't touch anything. "

"Thank you." I said to him, I gave Lucy to Blaine and nudged Jeff who sprung awake.

"WHA?" he said.

"We can visit them. I'll go get Quinn." He nodded and I headed towards the room.

I walked into her dark room and flipped the light. She shot up and looked at me.

"We can go into their room. I'll get the nurse to set up the cot for you too sleep in." She nodded and I helped her out of the bed. She onto me as we walked through the hallways and into the room. The nurse took us and sanitized us. We entered the room and Blaine and Jeff had pushed the IV's and beds together.

"So that they can sleep in close proximity to each other." Jeff said. I smiled at him,

"Good idea."

"You know," He said, "When we walked in their heads were facing each other. They'll be the first thing each other see when they wake up."

I grinned and said, "They will wake."

"Has she figured it out?" I asked, nodding towards Lucy who was sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah. She threw one hell of a fit." Blaine said looking at Quinn, "It totally makes sense how she's your daughter."

"We are going to set up two cots. Is that okay?" The nurse said.

"Yeah." Jeff nodded. We thanked them after they set up.

Blaine and I got into the cot near Puck while Quiff, Lucy and Jeff got into the one beside Rachel. I hugged Blaine close and we both prayed to god that in the morning, we'd see a healthy and happy Rachel and Puck.

But no god could've prepared us for what we saw in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH. So. HI!<strong>

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! HEARTS TO ALLLLLL **


	12. Chapter 12

**K, so this is a long chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! WOOT! **

**This is also the last chapter of the story! :D I hope you guys liked the story and enjoyed it as much as I did! I am working on another Puckleberry story which is being reviewed by my friends, so hopefully, I will have that up and it will be A LOT better than this one. It's also A LOT longer than this story! **

**I own: the story plot and Lucy **

**I don't own: Glee :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

I woke to blood curling screams coming from Rachel. We all jumped to our feet and she was sitting up straight. She was vomiting blood and the nurses were holding a bid below her and rubbing her back. Lucy was crying in the corner, Jeff desperately trying to consol her. Puck was awake and screaming too. His head was bandaged and he was mad as hell.

"What the hell is happening to her? FIX THIS. FIX IT NOW." The nurses tried to sedate him but he almost threw them against the wall, "FORGET ABOUT ME. HELP HER. HELP MY FUCKING WIFE! HELP MY ONE AND ONLY…" He broke off into sobs.

The doctor came running in and they started to move Rachel's bed. They all disappeared down some hallway and one nurse came running back, breathlessly trying to explain.

"It seems that one of her stomach stitches has torn. We are going in to repair it. It's a simple surgery so she should be in and out within a few hours."

She turned to leave but Quinn grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"Listen to me. Tell the doctor that we don't care how long it takes. Make sure he does this surgery PERFECTLY. If it takes hours, or days I don't care. She needs to get better and we cannot afford to have her losing stitches like this. You listen to me, take no short cuts or any easy way out. Do it the long way, do it perfectly. This is Rachel Berry, the future Broadway star you have in your hands so you better do your fucking job perfectly." Quinn growled at her. The nurse looked terrified and quickly ran to catch up with the doctor. I looked at Quinn for a moment and I could see tears form in her eyes.

"She was there for me through some of my roughest times. I WILL be there with her through hers as well." She said to me, letting the tears fall as we re-entered the room.

She went straight to a crying Lucy and an unsure Jeff. He wrapped his arms around his family and shot me a sad smile. I went over to sit with Puck who staring at the ceiling.

"She's in good hands."

"If she was, they wouldn't have screwed it up the first time." He said angrily.

"Well, Quinn gave the nurse a fright so they should be doing their jobs perfectly this time."

"I swear if they don't I will sue this hospital for everything its worth, and then some." I chuckled and said,

"So will I." I looked at him and said, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." He glanced at the empty space where Rachel's bed used to be. He looked at it with such sorrow before his eyes met Lucy's.

"Hey Quinn," he called, "Bring the princess over here. I want to see her." Quinn smiled and handed Lucy to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

Lucy at first was a little scared, but once I showed her I was okay and that she didn't have to be so gentle, she lightened up and started to giggle. I bounced her on my lap a few times, swung her in the air.

She felt sleepy, not having slept in a proper bed so I tucked her beside me and kept my arms securely around her, while Jeff and Quinn caught up on some rest. Kurt and Blaine were talking in hushed tones in the corner. I smiled at them when they weren't looking. They'd been a huge help over the past few years and I was so glad to have them in my life.

Again, I looked to where Rachel's bed used to be, praying that it would come back. I let my mind wonder, thinking about the different experiences I've had during this year and the last. For some reason, my head went back to graduation and the fight that Finn and I had. The things that were said, and the events that happened afterwards.

_Flashback _

"_She's not yours Finn!" I screamed at him._

"_She'll always be mine! You had her for three days, what would you know about her?" He yelled back at me._

"_I know a hell of a lot more than you! You don't even pay attention to her. Only when Quinn's not around you suddenly want her!" _

"_You are always chasing after the girls I get!"_

"_Because you don't deserve them! You treated Quinn like dirt. You didn't even try to help her with her baby! You never defend Rachel, constantly checking out cheerleaders. You are a terrible boyfriend!" _

"_Well at least I can be a boyfriend. You're never with a girl longer than a few hours. You are a true manwhore."_

"_Well you are a true motherfucker." And with that I turned to leave the locker room. But something hit my head. It was a football._

_I turned around, rage in my eyes and felt another one come at me. I ducked out of the way and grabbed a bottle. I threw it at Finn who was too dumb to even more. He got hit and then lunged at me._

_I threw him into lockers, he threw me against walls. I kneed him in the balls and he punched my stomach. I wacked his face with jersey and he put me in a headlock._

_We were tired and he got the last punch, me crumpling on the ground._

"_Beware Finn! It may seem like you have friends, but they aren't. They're all waiting in the shadows until I return and take back MY RACHEL." _

**End of flashback**

I continued to stare at the empty space, hoping and praying that Rachel would be back soon. I needed her and the baby to be healthy and happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

I was watching Puck the whole time, just observing his actions. He was laughing with Lucy but his face would get all serious at random moments, like he was thinking about something that upset him. He'd constantly look to where Rachel's bed where, praying like we all were, that she'd be back soon. The agony and the waiting was killing us.

About five hours after Rachel was taken, she was returned.

"We did everything perfectly." The nurse reported, "We double checked. But the baby didn't survive." She left.

We were all stunned for a moment, but then Puck said, "At least my angel's okay."

We pushed her bed back to where Pucks was, and he took her hand.

"I was there when she went unconscious and I will be there when she wakes up." He continued to look at her with his puppy dog eyes, so filled with emotion. I sat on the other side of her bed, stroking her hair, knowing how awful she will feel when she wakes up and realizes there is no baby in her stomach.

Slowly, we all got tired, except for Puck. At one point, Kurt and Blaine had dozed off. Lucy was waking up and falling asleep while Jeff rocked her in his arms. I stayed awake the whole time, still stroking her hair.

"Noah?" She finally woke, around 8am the next day. We all looked at her with amazement and slowly helped her sit up. Puck was smiling at her, beaming like never before.

"Hi darling. You feeling better?"

"Yeah." She said sleepily, "Though my stomach hurts…"

"You had surgery there, twice." He replied, still not looking away.

"Were they careful about the baby?"

"…Rachel…" I started but Puck cut me off.

"They couldn't save the baby. Sweetie I'm so sorry."

"WHAT?" Rachel screamed, "MY DARLING. MY CHILD. MY! And it's gone? Taken? STRIPED FROM ME? HOW? WHY?" She burst into sobs. I rubbed her back and held her close. Puck didn't remove his hand from hers, instead clung tighter.

"Honey I'm so sorry…" I said to her, while rubbing her back. She leaned into me and I let her cry. She had become so attached to the baby, picking out what color the room should be, the crib, the clothes. Even coming up with names if it was a girl or a boy.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Kurt said, giving her a hug.

After a few hours of sobbing, she finally quieted down and was whispering to Puck quietly. I went over to Jeff and hugged him.

"She's so… fragile."

"I know. But she has us, Kurt, Blaine and Puck to keep her happy."

"Will that be enough?"

"It'll have to be."

* * *

><p><em>Months later <em>

**Rachel**

I never really got over losing my first child, though it was Finn's. He never found out, he had fled town after he heard about my accident, Matt told me. I was happy, he was out of my life and now I could be with Noah.

Our wedding was amazing. Lucy of course was our little flower girl and all the Glee club members had flown in, curtsy of Quinn and Jeff.

It was awesome catching up with everyone. Santana and Brit had finally gotten married and had adopted a little girl named Lily. Matt was in the NFL, playing big leagues now. Mercedes was still performing, though in a little theatre close to her house while her husband, David worked. Sam was in Hollywood, creating movie after movie. Everyone was happy.

The night of our wedding, Noah and I had flown to Paris, the city of love. On the private plane he had booked, we were lying, entangled in each other on the bed.

"I love you." I said to him, kissing him.

"I love you too. And I promise you, we are going to have a BIG family. With little Puckerman's running around." He smiled.

"Of course we are."

"They'll have your star talent and they'll have my badassness."

"You know I'm a little bit of a badass myself." I smirked at him.

"Of course you are!" He laughed as he pulled me closer.

"You know…" I said, remember how this whole relationship started, "I never found out what happened between you and Finn."

"I was going to tell you. But you refused to listen."

"What happened?"

"We fought over you. We hit, punched and wounded each other. He thought he had the last punch when I couldn't move, but he didn't. I had my spies; I was going to get you. You were mine, never his. I loved you, he never did. And I was right. I told him, I said, 'Be careful Finn. Your friends may seem like them during the day, but at night they all work for me.'"

"And you were right… Quinn, Jeff, Kurt and Blaine…" I said.

"Yeah. Now let's forget about him, MRS. Puckerman."

"I've waited months for that."

"I've waited months just to call you that."

* * *

><p><strong>OH YEAH! They are togetherrr! :D <strong>

**Yeah so like I mentioned at the top, I am writing another puckleberry story so if you want to read that, put me on Author Alert and the minute I post the revised first chapter, you'll get an alert! WOOT! And if you like Rachel... I MIGHT be posting a story about Rachel but she has a relationship with one of MY characters. There's a tiny, tiny, tiny bit of Puckleberry in that one. But it's reallly short, the Puckleberry part. **

**I hope you guys liked this story, it was my first Puckleberry! **

**HEARTS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND WHO ADDED IT TO THEIR FAVOURITES, ALERTED OR JUST READ IT! :D WOOT! **

**Love,  
>R5Fanatic <strong>


End file.
